


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by mexicanninja31



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human Gerard - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mikey and Gerard Are Not Related, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Poor Gerard, Protective Frank, Torture, Trauma, Younger Gerard, everyone else is a vampire, injuries, innocent gerard, older frank, poor frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexicanninja31/pseuds/mexicanninja31
Summary: Frank saves Gerard when he is attacked by a group of vampires and they instantly fall for each other. But will Frank's own coven ever allow them to be togehter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :) comments are very much appreciated?

Frank Iero has been alive for about 276 years and has belonged to the same coven since he was turned at the ripe ol’ age of 23. Brendon Urie was the one to find him, living on the streets and dying from some unknown disease. He took pity on the boy and offered him immortality. What young, naive boy would pass up on an offer like that? If only he knew the burden that came along with it.

Frank refused to feed from humans and it absolutely drove Brendon mad. Why couldn’t he be like the rest of the coven and drain worthless humans dry? They weren’t needed. They only slowed things down. Frank resorted from stealing a few blood bags from the hospital once in awhile or even turning to animals sometimes. Brendon would never understand why he cared so much for humans and his mission in life is to make him realize they’re nothing more than gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe. 

Humans were very much aware of the existence of vampires and mostly try to stay out of their way. They make sure to lock themselves up in their houses before the sun goes down, but there are always the few unlucky ones who get stuck outside during this time...


	2. Chapter 2

It was pretty late at night, the moon and stars shining bright up in the sky. Frank had just finished with his quick supply run to the hospital and was walking back to the place his coven calls home. He always tries to make the blood bags last for as long as possible, but at the same time he also has to keep his strength up so it gets a bit hard to do so.

He was only about ten minutes away from his coven when he heard a sharp cry come from an alley.

“Please leave me alone! I’m just trying to get home to my family, I didn’t mean no trouble!”

Frank followed the pleas to find a young boy being pinned up against the brick wall by a few vampires who belonged to another coven. They were not supposed to be so close to this side of town since Frank’s own coven has claimed it as their own. When he saw one of the vampire’s hands move down to unbutton the young boys pants, Frank felt his fangs come down and his eyes shift from their normal green into a dark red. He already hated the fact that vamps felt the need to feed off of innocent humans, but he absolutely despised those who felt the need to “play” around with them before they fed.

“Hey! Leave him the fuck alone!”

The vampires turned around to see who has yelled out, chuckled slightly, and continued to carry on with what they were doing. Frank was fast to take action. He quickly grabbed one of the bloodsuckers by the back of the neck, pulling him backwards. This got the others attention, causing them to abandon their late night snack and turn towards frank with fangs extended and eyes red. They underestimated how strong Frank was and they were quickly picked off one by one. Once the message was clear that Frank was not one to fuck with, they retreated to their own territory without looking back.

Once Frank was sure they had all left, he slowly approached the boy who was no huddled on the ground, making himself appear even smaller. “Hey, it’s okay, they’re gone now.” Frank tried to say this with his most soothing voice, knowing the boy was beyond freaked out. He slowly lifted up his head. Frank gasped at how beautiful he was. He had very pale skin, with striking shoulder length black hair that covered some of his face. He had an oddly feminine looking face, but it only made him more attractive. 

“Please don’t hurt me…” he whimpered, “I just wanna go home.”   
“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” Frank softly spoke.  
“But you’re one of them!” The boy sobbed out.

Frank cursed softly to himself when he realized he still had his fangs out and his eyes were still bleeding red. He quickly transformed his features to make himself look less intimidating. “I’m one of the good guys, I’m not going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?”

“G-G-Gerard”, he choked out.  
“That’s a very unique name, Gerard, I like it” Frank smiled at him, “My name is Frank. How old are you?”  
“17”, Gerard spoke a little bit more confidently now.   
“How about I walk you home and make sure you get there safely?” Frank asked.  
“T-That would be nice.” Gerard said.

Frank stood up and held out his hand to help Gerard up, which he hesitantly accepted. They then slowly began to walk towards Gerard’s home, talking along the way. Frank learned that Gerard has just turned 17 two weeks prior and was almost done with his junior year of highschool. He loved art and comics, and hoped that one day he could create his own comic book series. Frank loved listening to him speak so passionately and found himself wishing he could be with Gerard for longer than the short walk to his place. 

Gerard didn’t mention anything about the incident that had just occurred or anything about Franks vampirism, most likely because he was too scared to. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of Gerard’s house.

“Will I get to see you again?” Gerard asked with a blush.  
“Only if you want to princess” Frank said with a smirk, slowly pressing his own lips against Gerard’s soft ones.

Gerard didn’t move at first, causing Frank to internally freak out and wonder if he read all the signs wrong. But, Gerard soon melted into the kiss and eagerly reciprocated. Frank pulled away and looked at how flustered Gerard was. It was absolutely adorable. Gerard gave him a shy smile and walked towards his front door, turning to smile at Frank one more time and then slipped behind the door into his house. 

Frank began to walk back to his coven with a smile plastered onto his face, only being able to think about Gerard. Unknowing that Brendon had been lurking in the shadows, watching his every move.


	3. chapter 3

It was a little after 2 am when Frank arrived back home. He walked in to see Pete and Patrick curled up together on the couch watching reruns of Friends. 

“Where’s Ray and Mikey?” Frank asked  
“Hunting.” Both of them replied in unison without looking away from the tv

Frank nodded his head a little and then started towards his room, but he was abruptly stopped by Brendon pulling him into his own bedroom. Frank looked at Brendon and was about to ask what the fuck his deal was until he noticed the rage on his face.

Brendon glared at Frank and spoke with venom in his voice, “You can’t go falling for humans Frankie, our kind is superior and isn’t meant to mingle with filth like them.”

Frank had no idea how he knew about what happened and spat back, “So you’re fucking spying on me now!?”

“I swear to God Frank if I see you with that boy again their will be consequences!” Brendon growled

“Don’t try to act like my father...you can go fuck yourself.” and with those words Frank stormed out of the room.

Brendon stared at the spot Frank had just been standing. If he couldn’t get Frank to stay away from this pitiful human then he was going to have to take a different route and he already had an idea on how to do so….


	4. chapter 4

*3 weeks later*

Frank takes every chance he can get to go and see Gerard. He is head over heels for the young human he saved weeks before. The only thing getting in the way is this pesky little thing called sunlight. Frank can not step foot in the sun unless he wants his body to sizzle and turn into ash, and considering that Gerard is human, he still needs sleep. Meaning that Frank can not be with him for too long before he becomes exhausted. 

But….they make it work. 

So together, they come up with a perfect plan. Gerard gets home and finishes his homework right away so his parents won’t have a reason to not let him go out. Frank heads out as soon as the sun has gone down and they meet at the park near Gerard’s house. They then spend as long as they can together talking about everything and nothing all at once until Gerard is forced to go home.

Frank never thought he would feel this way towards anyone. He is truly in love with Gerard and its amazing. Gerard has confessed that he feels the same way and it makes Frank ecstatic. He ever believed that he could ever be this happy.

____________________________________________________________________________

Brendon has been watching Franks every move for the past three weeks and his plan is coming together quite nicely. In a few days, his plan will be put into action. He will not let Frank love a filthy human and if he is not willing to turn him...then it looks like Brendan will have to do it for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard and Frank were walking along the road, hands interlocked and shoulders touching, when all of a sudden Frank heard footsteps behind him. He turned out sharply to see who was following them, but when he looked there was nobody there.

“What’s wrong?” Gerard asked with a fearful tone

He understood the risks that came along with being with Frank and he accepted them, also believing that Frank will protect him from his own kind at all costs. He felt safe when he was with Frank. 

“Just thought I heard something.” Frank said. Staring down the street for a few more seconds before turning back around, only to be met with the same group of vampires who attacked Gerard weeks before. 

Frank heard a sharp gasp come from Gerard and he was quick to push him behind him, unknowing that even more vamps stood there. They grabbed onto Gerard and before either of them were even capable of reacting, one of the vampires dug his fangs deep into Gerards neck. 

Gerard let out a blood curdling scream, weakly reaching out towards Frank. Frank shifted into his full vampire form, but before he could even take a step forward, two vamps tackled him to the ground, rendering him helpless.

“STOP IT! YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM!” Frank screamed out trying to fight whoever was pinning him to the ground.   
The two vampires lifted him off the ground, holding Frank in a strong grip, preventing him from escaping.

“We’re not going to kill him Frank...that’s your job.” One of the vamps snarled at him.

“What the fuck are you talking about…” Frank growled out, “just please leave him be, it’s me you want.”

The vampire drained Gerard to the point of unconsciousness, dropping his limp body to the ground with a heavy thud. Frank lunged at the vampire with his teeth bared, but the grip the vampires had on him was too strong and they easily held him back.

“It’s not just you we want Frank…” the vampire spoke again, walking over to Gerard’s crumpled body. He leaned down and picked the boy up bridal style. “ We want you both.” He said with a smirk. 

Before Frank could reply, his neck was broken, leaving him dead to the world until his own body repaired itself which will only take a mere few hours. One of the vamps hoisted Frank over his shoulder and the group headed towards the designated meeting place, where Brendon will be waiting to claim the weak human and the rebel vampire from them.


	6. chapter 6

The first thing Frank felt when he gained consciousness was the cold, concrete floor beneath him. He slowly picked himself off of the floor and scanned the small cell he was being held in. There was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, giving the room and eerie glow. He heard a soft whimper and looked around, only to find a small body curled up in the corner.

“Gerard!” Frank yelled out. 

He ran to him, landing roughly on his knees only a few centimeters away from the now shaking form. He hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it on Gerard’s shoulder. 

“Hey baby, it’s okay….it’s just me...Frankie.” He cooed at Gerard. Gerard looked up at Frank with a tear streaked face.

He gasped, “Frankie!” and quickly hurled himself into the older boys lap, sobbing even louder.

Frank held him close, noticing the two puncture holes on the side of Gerards neck with dried blood caked around them. He let out a growl and clung onto the boy even tighter. Gerard lifted his head and slammed his lips against Franks, who eagerly kissed back. 

The kiss broke and Frank asked, “Are you okay? How are you feeling princess?”   
‘“I’m okay…” Gerard croaked back, “Just a little woozy and tired.” 

Suddenly, Frank heard footsteps coming closer to the cell door. He put himself in front of Gerard and shifted into his vampire form, prepared to attack whoever came through that door. Gerard clung onto his back, crying once again.

The door swung open, allowing a lot more light into the room. Frank gasped when he saw who was standing at the entrance with a stupid smirk plastered across his face.

“Brendon!?”


	7. chapter 7

“Are you surprised Frankie?” Brendon said with a mocking tone.   
“Why the fuck are you doing this!” Frank growled back. 

Instead of giving Frank an answer, Brendon simply moved to the side in order to give two more vamps room to enter. Frank quickly pounced on the one closest to him, sending him to the ground with Frank on top of him. The other vamp then took advantage of the moment, taking out a syringe and stabbing it into the side of Franks neck. 

Suddenly, Frank could no longer move his body. He collapsed on top of the vamp he tackled, who unsympathetically threw him to the side. With Frank immobilized, Brendon casually strode over to Gerard, who has shoved himself into the corner as far as he could. 

Gerard yelled out as he gripped him by the arm and hauled him to his feet. The other two vamps took hold of Franks limp body, holding his head up so he can see what’s in front of him.

“Look at you Frank, completely helpless” Brendon snarled out, “Leave your human toy completely vulnerable to big bad vampires such as myself.” He smiled, roughly shoving Gerards head to the side and sniffing at his throat. 

“He smells delicious though.” Frank tried to manage a growl, but his body would not cooperate. Gerard had tears pouring down his cheeks, trying his best to withhold his whimpers. Brendon then licked a broad stripe up Gerards neck before he ungraciously dug his fangs into the fragile flesh. 

Gerard cried out, Brendon pinning his arms to the side making him stay completely still while he drank his fill. After a few minute, Gerards eyes rolled into the back of his and the only thing Frank could do was watch….again. He made a promise that he would keep Gerard safe, but yet this is the second time in the past 24 hours that he has been drained to the point of unconsciousness.

Brendon carelessly removed his fangs from Gerards neck and let his limp body fall to the ground.

“Humans…” Brendon spat out, “so pathetic.”

The two vamps then let Frank fall to the ground, landing in a way that gave him perfect view of Gerards abused body. Tears began to fall from Franks eyes. This is all his fault. He never should have allowed himself to become attached the young boy. It was selfish. 

“We’ll be back later to play Frankieeeee.” Brendon sang as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Frank felt like an absolute failure as he was forced to stare at Gerards unconscious form.


	8. chapter 8

As soon as the feeling returned to Frank’s body, he crawled over to Gerard, hugging his limp body close to his chest. It took him twice as long to regain consciousness this time, which really worried Frank. He knew that his body could not handle it if they tried to feed from him again. 

Gerard finally came to, only to realize that his body was being constrained once again which made him completely freak out.

“NO! PLEASE STOP! LET ME GO!” He screamed out, thrashing in Franks grip. 

Frank held on tighter, trying his best to calm Gerard down. 

“Shhhhhhhhh, it’s okay princess, it’s just me.” Frank cooed.

Gerard eventually calmed down, reducing himself to quiet sobs. He clung onto Frank like his life depended on it… which in a way, it did. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It has been a little over a week since they last saw Brendon and his henchmen. Frank was starving and could feel himself growing weaker and weaker as the days passed. Gerard has also had nothing to eat and Frank felt as though he could see Gerard becoming skinnier, his bones protruding from his flesh more.

Frank had his back against the wall with his eyes closed, trying his hardest not to think about how dry his throat was or the constant hunger nagging at his stomach. He needed blood. He hated to admit, but there was no way he could protect Gerard in his weak state.

As if he could read his mind, Frank felt Gerard crawl into his lap and loop his arms behind his neck.

“Hi baby” Frank said, opening his eyes and attempting a smile, but it ended up looking more like a grimace.

“You need to eat.” Gerard said with a caring tone. “Here.” He slowly bared his neck, which was already littered in scars due to previous events.

“No sweetie.” Frank said with a frown. “ I can’t do that, it's too dangerous. They already took so much from you and you haven’t eaten in days.”

“I don’t care. You need it Frankie.” Gerard lifted his hand to his neck and began to pick at the scabs that had formed, drawing blood to the surface. He knew that Frank wouldn’t be able to resist it with the state he is in. 

Frank practically moaned when he saw the blood come out of Gerards wounds. Brendon was right, it smelled absolutely divine. Gerard took hold of Frank’s head and shoved it into his neck, encouraging him.

Frank couldn’t hold back, he licked at the blood and then carefully bit into Gerard’s flesh, who gasped at the sharp pain but didn’t try to move away from Frank. 

Gerard tasted amazing. Frank swears that he has never tasted anything better in his entire life, and that’s not just the severe hunger talking.

“Frankie, I’m feeling tired.” Gerard basically whispered. It was hard to control himself, but Frank quickly withdrew his teeth, licking at the wound to make the blood stop flowing. He then roughly pushed his lips against Gerards, who eagerly reciprocated. Frank pulled back and stared into Gerards beautiful eyes, who lazily smiled back at him. But then Gerards eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped forward onto Franks chest. 

“Fuck!” Frank swore, gripping onto Gerard and slowly rocking him back and forth.


	9. Chapter 9

A few more days have passed with no sign of Brendon and Gerard can barely stand on his own two feet. Frank was watching the love of his live wither away to nothing and there was nothing he could do about it. Turning Gerard wasn’t even an option. They’ve talked about it before and Gerard told him that he would rather die than become a vampire. 

Just when Frank was beginning to lose all hope, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Frank quickly shifted and held Gerard closer to his body, doing all he can to protect him. Brendon opened the door and glanced around, beginning to pout.

“Damn Frankie, you have more self control than I thought. I was hoping your human would be turned or dead by now.” Brendon sadly stated.

“I would never do that to him. I am not a monster like the rest of you.” Frank snarled back.

“Well either you’re gonna turn him….or I will.” At the blink of an eye, Brendon’s henchmen had Frank pinned to the ground and Brendon had Gerard wrapped in his arms, who was too weak to even react to what was happening. 

Frank struggled, using all the strength he could gather to try to escape the grip the two vampires had on him.

“You might as well give up Frank…” Brendon said, “You’re fighting is useless.” He then tilted Gerard’s head to the side and sank his teeth into the too pale flesh. Frank heard his heartbeat growing weaker and right before it was about to give out, he pulled back. 

“Don’t cry Frankie. I’m not gonna kill your toy…” Brendon lovingly brushed Gerard’s hair out of his face, “I’m just improving him.” He said with a smile. “Lift him up. I want to make sure he sees everything that is about to happen.” Brendon spoke to the other two vampires, who picked Frank up from the ground, continuing to hold him in a firm grasp that was impossible to escape. “ I just want you to remember one thing Frankie… all of this..” He gestured to Gerard, “is your fault.”

With those words, Brendon buried his fangs into Gerards neck once again, this time injecting venom into his system. Frank was limp and hysterical in the arms of the other vamps, unable to do anything to stop what was happening. Brendon threw Gerards body onto the ground, stepping over him and right in front of Frank.

“Sorry it had to be like this Frankie.” Brendon said with a mocking tone. “I tried to warn you...I really did...but you never listen. Maybe this will teach you a new lesson...to never disobey me again. Oh well.” Brendon glanced over to Gerard, who was now screaming and convulsing on the ground as the venom took over his body. “ I believe Gerard will be a wonderful new addition to our little coven.” He said with a smile.

The vampires let go of Frank, letting him drop to the ground. Brendon then let them out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind them. As soon as they were gone, Frank rushed over to Gerard with tears running down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry my love.” He sobbed out, cradling Gerard to his chest. Gerard continued to cry out and convulse in Franks arms, not understanding what was happening to his body. After a few minutes, Gerard’s heart gave out, causing him to slump in Franks arms. The real transformation has begun. In a few hours, Gerard will wake up. Reborn as a vampire...as a monster. Frank knew that he was never going to be able to forgive him… he was never even going to be able to forgive himself for allowing this to happen to his love.


End file.
